The present invention relates to an adjustable fish hook bail. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable fish hook bail that is an inexpensive stamping wherein the fishing pole is inserted therethrough and can further be rotatively oriented in a desirable position at the time the reel is secured to the fishing pole.
When a fishing rig is not in use and during certain times of use, as when the hook is being or is about to have bait engaged thereon, the free end portion of the line with the hook at the end thereof is left to swing about. This creates a hazard and unreasonable risk of harm to the fisherman and others in the immediate area.
Numerous innovations for fish hook bails have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an adjustable fish hook bail that is an inexpensive stamping wherein the fishing pole is inserted therethrough and can further be rotatively oriented in a desirable position at the time the reel is secured to the fishing pole.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,273 to Perkins teaches a fish hook holder that includes a magnet with a flat pole surface disposed radially outward from the rod and adapted to orient and hold the hook in substantially flat engagement on the pole surface. A plurality of spaced hook engagement posts are disposed adjacent to and projecting outward from the pole surface.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,361 to O'Reilly et al. teaches a fish hook retainer in the shape of a fish and formed by two retainer halves by a structurally integral hinge. One of the retainer halves is provided with structure for attaching the retainer to the fishing pole.
Finally, another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,874 to Faulkner teaches a holder for temporarily fastening an article to a fishing rod. The holder includes a plurality of strap-like pliable members which are fastened together by one or more elastic elements. The members are adapted to be wrapped around the foregrip of a fishing rod and held in place by a plurality of hooks and loops. A second strap-like member or talon and elastic element are adapted to releasibly hold the article in place.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for fish hook bails have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.